Duo's new name
by ShezzbatX
Summary: Yaoi, no sex, (Sorry, ^^; LOL) A sad short story about Duo and how he gets his new name. Complete my loyal readers! :D
1. An Apple For You

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam Wing characters. This story is just some romantic sorta sad idea I imagined about Duo's life..  
  
An Apple For You 4/15/02  
  
"Here."  
  
Said one of the two small boys that sat in a large sewer drain opening. The one who spoke passed an apple to his other friend. "Thank you. You know you don't have to go through all the trouble of getting me food like this." He said bitting into the apple as his friend with long wild brown hair smiled. "Aww, it was nothing."  
  
"No, I mean stealing food from the kitchen inside a church is kinda bad don't you think?" He smiled.  
  
"Not if it's for a friend. Don't worry soon you will be running to the kitchen."  
  
The brunette smiled at his sick friend who went by the name Solo. He became ill much like his friends a small gang who stole from others to survive.  
  
"Do you still want to see a Moble Suit?" Solo asked still taking bites from his apple.  
  
"Sure! But until you're all better.."  
  
Solo placed his left hand down as the apple rolled away on the floor his gaze shifted towards the right his eyes sad. "Huh? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not getting well.."  
  
"What? Aw! Come on you'll be fine soon!"  
  
"No.. I think not."  
  
Our soon to be Duo Maxwell nearly was in tears as he leaned forward placing his small but chubby like hands on Solo's face and turned his gaze towards his.  
  
"No, Solo.. You have to stay.. For me.. I love you."  
  
And with that Duo sealed his sentence with a kiss on Solo's cheek. To them they were friends best friends who knew nothing else other than surviving together on the cold streets.  
  
"All right.. I'll try.." Solo smiled.  
  
~*End.*~ 


	2. Duo's confrontation

4/26/02  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing this was just an idea I had for a story so, P  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
'Sunlight..'  
  
Duo sat up pushing the loose wild strains of hair away from his face.  
  
'Must be morning...'  
  
He thought, 'That dream... No.. It wasn't.. It was... a Memory..Solo..' He choked on his thoughts as he remembered the last few days Solo had breath in his small frame. His small short life... Duo looked towards the door his morning greeting by an already waken and dressed Heero with a grunt.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Duo shrugged and looked back out the window. They've lived with each other for now since rent was high and both of their jobs together were able to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table. Duo was late for work... Again..? The dreams have been haunting his every thought but he kept it to himself.  
  
  
  
He wondered why.. But a small thought knew why. He was growing towards Heero. Heero took care of him like Solo did. But even if Duo was falling for Heero would that be betraying his love for Solo? What did the dreams mean? They were memories really. Duo watched the sunlight greet the grass, each beam of light cut through each blade of grass. Making the green gold that was only to be found when the sunlight tried breaking through the leaves. The birds sang, the dew on the grass slowly slid off and fell to the ground were it was sucked up. The clouds surrounded the rising sun, their colors were pink and orange the sky was turning blue, fading black.  
  
The moon was almost gone, the white of it was melting into the new rising blue of the sky. Soon Duo looked back as Heero was no longer there he must've left while Duo watched the morning. He got dressed and started thinking that something was up cause lately Heero was on the computer or going out for awhile.. A long while.  
  
Maybe theres a new attack that might happen. 'You're late.' Heero's words replayed in Duo's half dazed mind, 'Late.. Hmph!!! It's only seven o'clock....Wait! SEVEN O'CLOCK?!' Duo's eyes were big as he looked at the clock. "I'm not late!!!! HEERO!!!" Duo hopped on one leg as he tried getting his pants on as he dashed down the hall.  
  
"Heero! What's the meaning of waking me up early?! I don't have to get up until eight thrity!!! WAHH!!"  
  
Sadly.. While Duo was lecturing Heero, where ever he was, Duo lost his balance and fell backwards against the wall. A rattling noise was heard from above as a vase came falling towards Duo's face, "HUH?!?!?!?" Duo gasped, his eyes grew Anime style as he caught the vase and looked back up and saw Heero glaring at him.  
  
"How do you do that?!"  
  
Heero took the vase away and placed it back on the self as helped Duo up to his feet.  
  
"You're always late for work, so I figured getting you up earlier would help."  
  
"Hmm.. Thanks." Duo grunted, he wasn't the real morning type... After all hitting the wall and almost breaking the vase isn't fun... Well Duo went to get his breakfast which was cereal and watched the morning cartoons. The phone rang but Heero answered it and Duo heard a loud bang followed by a ring.  
  
"Heero? Don't break the phone, ok?"  
  
"....."  
  
There was no answer as Duo went back to eating and watching tv. It was now eight o'clock as Heero had a back pack and rushed towards Duo.  
  
"I'll be gone for awhile Duo. Theres someone trying to get me killed."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"I must go. I'll return here when things cool down."  
  
"Well, where are you going?! Heero!"  
  
Duo set his bowl down as Heero started to run away. Duo chased him until Heero was gone. Duo was aggravated as he came back home. He thought about skipping work today but then a loud crash as made as men armed with guns broke in and tackled Duo to the ground.  
  
"HN! AAHH!! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT?!"  
  
One of the men placed a gun on Duo's cheek.  
  
"Shut up, boy! Or i'll blast your face off!!!"  
  
"Ahh!! What's this about?"  
  
Another figure came in as Duo couldn't see but he know who the voice was when this person asked..  
  
"Where's Heero?"  
  
~End.~ 


	3. The Story Gets A Face

4/28/02  
  
The Story Gets A Face.  
  
"Relena!" Duo gasped as he was still held down. He heard footsteps near him as his eyes moved up and saw her standing there.  
  
"It's been a long time since i've seen you Duo. I hope that you do fare well."  
  
"Heh, yea, but I would be better off if these two ton lard asses would get off my back!"  
  
The men pushed futher on Duo's body, "AAHHH!"  
  
"Stop!" Relena ordered as she knelt down next to Duo.  
  
"Where is Heero? I have somethings to ask him."  
  
"Uhh!!! I don't know... But if you're lookin' to find out.. You better get him.. Hmm.. Yourself.." Duo smirked, the kind of smirk that makes girls melt.  
  
Relena was disspleased as Duo asked once more what was going on.  
  
"There has been a plan formed by Heero to kill me again! And this time to take others as well and I want to see if it were true."  
  
Duo thought as Heero's words replayed, 'Someone is trying to get me killed.' Duo knew that he shouldn't say anything anymore until he found out what was really going on for himself.  
  
"I don't know where he went. He may have went to work or not I don't know.. And by the way Queen Relena you might want to move cause as we speak I can still see your underwear." He smiled as Relena's face turned red.  
  
Relena quickly stood up and ordered the men to leave as she left with them. Duo got up and sighed as his back let out a crack, "OWWW!!!!" Duo mumbled curses under his breath as he saw he was once again.... Late for work..... Duo went to use the phone but figured maybe Relena had her men bug the phone.. Looks like Duo's only way to get information that he needs would be...  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
A servant asked as Quatre as he turned and saw his newly arrived guest.  
  
"AH! Duo! Welcome!"  
  
Quatre was delighted as he gave Duo a friendly hug and now Quatre had to look up to speak to Duo, even though Quatre was 5'8 Duo was now 5'12.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Information."  
  
"Ohh.. On Heero, huh? Well come with me we'll talk about this over tea."  
  
They sat in a balcony with a beautiful over view of the garden. The vines climbed and curled itself around the small banasters of the balcony. The table was white with a stain glassed top and chairs that looked hard but once you sat in them they gave off the best comfort ever.  
  
The servant placed a tray down and poured thwm tea as Duo was slightly getting annoyed as he waited for Quatre to tell him what was going on.  
  
"I've waited enough, Quatre."  
  
"Hmm.. Herbel.. Yes, I know you have. Heero was telling me that theres a secret plot going around. I helped in studing the information and uncovered theres some form of group that's out to kill Relena but they plan to frame Heero."  
  
"But! Why didn't he tell me?!"  
  
Quatre sipped his tea and smiled at the warm taste.  
  
"Oh um.. well...... Heero thinks you have a big mouth and that he didn't want you to get hurt.. He's been telling me that you've been having trouble at work lately?"  
  
Duo placed his hands under his chin but looked away when Quatre asked this. "It's nothing... Where did Heero go?"  
  
"I don't know.. He must've plan to seek them out himself. I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more but that's all I know."  
  
'He'll be back.... Right?' Duo's mind was confused with so much emotion that he sipped his tea then told Quatre that he had to be on his way.  
  
'Damnit, that fool.. Heero.. Why didn't you tell ME if you needed information! I was from the streets! I could have easily gotten it! Oh! Duh, I never told him much about my past.... Hahahahha.. Ehh...'  
  
Duo now was going to head back home and look for Heero out on the streets... Beause..  
  
'I won't loose a loved one again...'  
  
~*End.*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Hey there! Spazmastic here, i'll be getting my computer fixed tomorrow -.-; (4/29/02) My CD Rom won't open and AOL 5.0 is screwing up for me so I can't install AOL, 5, 6 or 7.0, so I can't say how long it'll be maybe a day or a week, X_x; I'm sorry, but please keeping watching out for this story cause in the next chapter i'll reveal Duo's fear, mwuahahahahaa!!!! O_o; 


	4. Duo's fearful dream

4/28/02  
  
Duo's fearful dream.  
  
"Of course if you want information you gotta know where to look.. A bar where else?"  
  
Duo said as he walked in looking some what trashy, more like Grunge as if it came back. He wandered over to the bar and asked to speak to the manager. When the man came over Duo asked if he could get a job so that he wouldn't be thrown out on the street.  
  
'Ehh... I'm not.. lying-lying.. I mean my other job is probably gonna fire me then I WILL be kicked out into the street.. This shouldn't happen to Shinigami.' He thought as the manager agreed, this bar also had a grill and Duo's job was to clean the dishes. Duo then calmed his mind and emotions down as he placed on his apron and went to work.  
  
'Who was it that called Heero that morning? It wasn't Quatre.. If it was i'm sure he would've told me.. Maybe he forgot.. Damn, I forgot to ask.. My heart...' Duo frowned as he kept washing the dishes. He listened to the others talk, no word of any secret plot. Duo thought of how they'll 'kill' Relena.. Somewhere she's going to be.. And maybe it's a trap?  
  
'A trap?! Maybe someone meant to slip this info. out on purpose so if Relena were too go out Heero maybe there to stop this assination but maybe that's how he'll be framed. Oh damnit! Heero! I hope you realize this... And.. I hope i'm wrong...'  
  
It almost seemed like a perfect plan. And how did Relena get wind of this? That night Duo went home and kept trying to figure this all out.  
  
"Solo.. I can't think on this all on my own.. Please.. Help me.. What can I do?"  
  
The living room in which Duo sat was lit and quiet. "Please.. Everyone I ever loved I lost.. Solo... Sister Helen.. Father... Maxwell... I'm sorry.."  
  
He didn't cry but he did choke on his words. "And now i'll loose Heero too.." Duo fell asleep on the couch. Then he dreamed....  
  
He saw a hill top with plants up to a small boys knees. The small boy was wearing a priest collar as his braid whipped around wildly in the wind. His tear stained face held a look of determination his lips closed together tightly. Then a gust of wind blew as pink Cherry Blossom petals twirrled around Duo and then he spoke to either himself or to the wind.  
  
"I loved you Solo! And Sister Helen and Father Maxwell too! Solo you will always be with my spirit! I sware as I am Shinigami I will not love anyone again!"  
  
And with that the image faded as Duo's eyes snapped open and he quickly felt his face. There were tear remains. Duo forgotten that moment of when he was a small boy shortly after the church was burnt down. Now he remembered why he said that, "So I wouln't loose anyone else that I was close to.." He said to himself.. But then he thought for a moment.. "I can do something though! I can try to save Heero! The least I can do is try!"  
  
Duo felt determined as he ran into his room. He quickly gotten dressed into an old uniform style he thought he wouldn't wear again. The white priest collar, the new uniform wasn't in its usual wool or cotton but it was now leather, and combat boots that came a bit past his ankle. He grabbed his new favorite hat, it was a faded gray, black sun visor with a tan star in a circle with two wings, it almost looked Military. As he grinned and he was ready to go!  
  
"I hope Heero doesn't mind of me hacking into his computer!" Duo squealed for some reason he was feeling better. "Ahh! Protection Programs suck." He started to hack in files that Heero kept him away from. Duo learned that it was Trowa who called that morning, maybe Trowa knew that Relena's men were coming to the house. But why did he leave Duo to fend for himself?  
  
Maybe cause Heero knew Duo wouldn't be in any kind of trouble since he really didn't know what was going on. There were other people that were close to Relena that would be killed too. "Man, this is weird." Duo thought for a moment as he repeated all the clues that were going on.  
  
'Ok so some secret team or group is going after Relena.. Man, that has to be a pain.. But why and how are they going to frame Heero? Where did Heero go? How did Relena hear of this and does she believe it?'  
  
Duo thought and thought and he decided to turn on the tv. The news mentioned that Relena would take a cruise ship in her name. Duo's jaw dropped, this was it! The plan will take place there! He had to save Heero, as he grabbed his gun and shut the computer off and he was ready to go.  
  
~*End.*~  
  
---------------  
  
I'm such a ditzy.. Ok Relwarc, you're right Duo is 6'0 ^^;;;; I'm stupid, i'm sorry, lol... I didn't know that, ^^;;;;; ::Duuuuuuuhhhh...:: Well I hope you enjoyed this one!!! XD!! 


	5. Boating Dock No.12

4/29/02  
  
Boating Dock Number 12.  
  
Duo fell to his knees breathing heavily. 'At least.. I'm here..' Duo saw that it was dawn as he needed to get himself into a postion where he can see everything and everyone. He saw the ship that Relena would take, indeed it was a huge ship, 'Figures.' Duo grumbled, as he snuck aboard the ship that was across from it, he climb to the highest deck. He figured people would come on this one too as he saw the Engine Room wasn't to far from where he was standing. He gulped as he saw a rope with colorful flags hanging from it, 'I saw Trowa do this once. Hehe.......' He started to run on the deck picking up speed until he came to the gaurd rail, he jumped up placed one foot on it and jumped off.  
  
He grabbed the rope with bare hands as it burned at his skin, 'OW! SHIT!' He mumbled as he started to climb back towards the ship, and this time he got on top of the roof. 'Perfect view!'  
  
Duo waited as he saw people who worked on the ships start setting the place up. He felt a slight thud and turned and saw Heero.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Heero snapped as Duo's eyes lit up and his hand folded together.  
  
"Ohhhhh!!!!! Heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrroooooooooooo!!!! You're OKAAAAAYY!!!!"  
  
He said as Heero grunted as if it annoyed him. "You're not suppose to be here!"  
  
"Oh! I don't care! Heero, I think it's a trap! It's all a trap!"  
  
"Look, I know what's going on but you're not to get involved!"  
  
"Why not!?" Duo frowned placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"Because it doesn't concern you. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Hmm?! Heero Yuy! Since when don't you want me to get hurt!? Heero, I have something important I must tell you.."  
  
"Shh!" Heero ordered as he pointed towards the dock. Duo turned to look and then blackness took over his view as Heero watched Duo fall safely on the roof. "Sorry, but you shouldn't get in the way." Heero placed his gun back and quickly left Duo there. 'He'll be safe there.' Heero thought as he snuck away.  
  
Duo finally woke up and saw a crowd gathering and knew that Relena would make her speech soon. 'Heero! He knocked me out cold! The bum!' Duo got his gun ready as he watched Relena step up to make her speech on one of the ships deck. Duo yawned, "Blah blah blah, why are these things so friggin' long? Oh man.." Duo watched and saw a man that stood next to Relena, grab her by her throat and held out a weapon.  
  
"SHIT!" Duo didn't know what to do but he saw at the other end of the deck, "HEERO?!" Duo glanced out in the crowd and saw a man with his gun drawn, 'Oh shit! The trap!' Heero shot the man who was holding Relena but at that same time the man in the crowd fired his weapon and he hit Relena, and the crowd focused on Heero.  
  
"Oh no.. This is how they did it! Bastards!"  
  
Duo took aim as he watched the man in the crowd fleed, Duo quickly waited till the others were out of harms way, 'What's he heading for? A Speed Boat?' He shot the man killing him or not Duo wasn't sure but the man did go down. Duo looked back to his right and saw that Relena was taken away and the man Heero shot was dead.  
  
"Wait, where's Heero?"  
  
Duo looked back at the Speed Boat, 'I bet that's where Heero is..' Duo quickly climbed off the roof and got off the boat as fast as he can and headed towards the Speed Boat that was down at the other end of the dock. "Heero! Heero, wait!" The boat took off as Heero was aboard it with other men then Duo reached for the man he shot.  
  
"Ok! Mind telling me what the Hell is going on?!?!"  
  
"Arhg! My arm! You shot my arm!?!"  
  
"THE HELL WITH YOUR ARM! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Duo roughly tugged at the mans shirt.  
  
"I was suppose to kill Relena and make it look like it was a plot that the Gundam Pilots made. Then my gang could take over the world! Argh.. The man who grabbed Relena he's one of us, but he'll be made out to be one of Heero's men.. Ahh.."  
  
Duo frowned, angered by this plot. "Why do you want to frame the Gundam Pilots?!"  
  
"Because once everyone thought they were to blame they'll hunt them down then we'll take over and get the Gundams as well. We'll be an un-stoppable force!"  
  
"That's what you think your fool!" Duo held his gun up and blew the other guy away as Duo looked out to the sea he watched the Speed Boat when..  
  
"Oh.. My God......."  
  
It had exploded.. Duo watched the boat explode and the pieces flew all around and the fire that rested on top of the water. 'I failed again..' Duo sank to his knees as tears started to roll down his face.  
  
'I failed again.. I tried saving one that I loved and.......... Failed again............'  
  
~*End.*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Spazmastic speaks: I have new ideas for Gundam Wing and so I want to get this one out as fast as I can! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! However, computer is still being a butt, X_x;; But that's a long story, -.-; 


	6. Recovery After the Sturggle/A Year After

4/29/02  
  
Recovery After the Struggle. (Duo's New Name)  
  
It had been a week since Heero had died. And Duo held and small, coloful flowers in his hands as he stood back on the deck. He heard footsteps behind him as he turned around, "Oh.. It's you Relena..." Her shoulder was bandaged, "I'm sorry, Duo. We're still investigating.. We don't know but we found two bodies.. None of them are Heero.." Duo didn't listen as he threw the flowers into the salty sea.  
  
He watched the waves carry them away as Relena and her ecorts took her away leaving Duo to mourn alone. He wiped his face off on his sleeve of his black buttoned shirt with the first two buttons undone. He sat there and felt the same as he did when Solo died. 'Heero? Are you with me? I think you are.. You and Solo both are with me..' He sat on the dock with his legs hanging over the side as he watched the flowers float slowly to where the boat exploded.  
  
'If you both are with me.. Then I guess I am no longer a Duo..' Two faded images from Duo's imagination appeared next to him as it was Heero and Solo sitting at his side.  
  
"Then we'll become.. A Trio." Duo smiled but still cried as the sunset was to the left of where Duo sat. Duo who would now called himself Trio, walked home and invited Quatre over. They talked and laughed and that night Trio finally slept a full night's sleep. He had missed Heero terribly and he didn't get to tell Heero that he loved him. "I love you.." Trio whispered to the pillow next to him just before he drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  
Trio's Grief After A Year.  
  
  
  
Trio walked along back on that same dock.  
  
'It's been a year.. And I can still tell that same spot where Heero died.'  
  
He came with wonder large white flowers as he tossed them into the sea. His gaze shifted towards the beach. He didn't notice the hand that came up from the water and caught the flowers. Trio walked off the dock and towards the beach area.  
  
He looked and saw the flowers at the shore, Trio looked over into the water and saw his reflection. But his reflection was changing, his hair was turning darker and his eyes turning bluer. Then a hand came up from the water holding the white flowers and slowly, Heero emerged looking back into Trio's violet eyes. They never said a word as Heero held the flowers, their eyes watching the others. Then Heero pushed himself up a bit more and slowly they both fell into a loving kiss.  
  
When it was over Trio opened his eyes as he moved away once. Heero climbed out of the water in front of Trio. "No.. How..... You're...." Trio was at a lost for words when Heero placed his index and middle finger on Trio's lips.  
  
"Forgive me Duo. I haven't died. I knew what I was doing, I told you I would come back. I went on that boat and blew it up myself. This group would use me as a scapegoat so when they made they're real move no one would notice them. They wanted to kill Relena and take over but it would make the Gundam Pilots look like they planned it all. But in a year I found every last one of them and killed them all. I know how you must've grieved for me Duo.. I came back.. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be killed.. Because I cared about you and I didn't want to loose you.."  
  
"My name...... My names not Duo anymore..."  
  
Heero blinked in confusion. "I'm Trio. I thought you died.. And here at this spot..One year ago I gave myself this name because.... I would always believed that you would be here with me in spirit.."  
  
Heero smiled as he placed the flowers down and carressed Duo's face. "I don't like the name.." Heero smiled. "I wouldn't mind helping you.." Duo felt like he was about to cry again as Heero traced every line and curve on Duo's face.  
  
"Because I didn't want to loose you .." Heero gave another small kiss, "Do you forgive me?"  
  
In the sunlight Duo's eyes were violet and at night they were blue, as the sun slowly faded at their side, Duo, nodded, "Yes... I do.. " They hugged each other as Duo started to cry on Heero's shoulder, Heero asked, "Trio? What was it that you had to tell me a year ago that was so important?"  
  
"That I loved you.." Duo choked out.  
  
"You'll have to go back as Duo now.. Won't you?" Heero asked as he held Duo.  
  
"Hehe... Maybe.."  
  
They held each other till the night came and together they would be with each other at last.  
  
~*End of Story.*~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spazmastic speaks: Ok really this was two chapters but I combined them into one.. I really hope I didn't let anyone down.. I mean.. I just did my own thing with them.. I hope you all enjoyed it and weren't sad at the ending or my writings. But hey I tried, this is my first Gundam Wing story I ever did.. ::Sighs:: Well I know I liked writing this! :D I hope it was fun, sweet, and romantic for yous, and Thank You for reading and Reviewing! I should have a new Gundam Wing fic up soon, XD Bye for now! :D 


End file.
